Monoclonal antibodies have become an essential tool in biochemistry, molecular biology, and medicine, and basic and clinical investigators have been using them widely for research, diagnosis, and clinical therapy. The Monoclonal Antibodies Facility (MABF) was formally established in 2003. Its main goal is to produce high-affinity antibodies in a high-throughput and effective manner, while concentrating on quality of product and service. The MABF minimizes extensive hands-on procedures and standardizes protocols to provide accurate results and reproducibility. Specific aims and long-term objectives are: 1) to produce high-affinity custom monoclonal antibodies for a wide range of research projects; 2) to enable investigators to access highly-experienced personnel in hybridoma production and methodologies, and trouble-shoot any antigen or screening-related issues; 3) to provide quality services at competitive prices; 4) to gain insight, by means of the generated antibodies, into the role that different molecules play in normal and pathological systems, and characterize them for eventual therapy or diagnosis. The MABF occupies 726 sq. ft. in SCRB 1, home to the Center for Cancer Immunology Research (CCIR) on the South Campus which is equipped with customized laboratory services, centralized tissue culture rooms, liquid nitrogen tanks rooms, and glassware washing and sterilization facilities, all of which are available to the MABF. The MABF staff consists of Michel Gilliet, MD, Core Leader, is responsible for the direction of the core and chairs the oversight committee. Dr. Gilliet meets with Dr. Bover and Long Vien regularly concerning the overall operation of the MABF. Laura Bover, PhD, Core Co-Leader, is responsible for the overall operation of the MABF, for progress reports, interest researchers in the use of the facility and assures that procedural and policy changes are vetted with the oversight committee. She is responsible together with Long Vien of the short- and long-term planning and growth of the facility. Long Vien, Core Manager, is responsible for the day-to-day operations of the core. Together with Dr. Bover, he plans and designs technical procedures for the different user requirements. James Wygant, Coordinator Research Laboratory, is responsible for technical procedures and makes the first contact with users. He records all activities of the facility and follows-up with users, gathering information pertaining to publications, and grants used to cover the services. Rosa Munoz, Research Assistant, is responsible for technical procedures (hands-on). Future plans are to redesign our website to provide more information on services and benefits in an effort to reach more researchers inside MDACC. The facility also needs to communicate more broadly about the unique value-added features of its services.